


Birthday (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Rafael Barba - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Sending you all the love & support in the world, your writing seriously helps me so much & I hope you have something that does the same for you!!! If you have time could you pls do a Barba x reader where she works in SVU (squad knows they’re together) and he has a wicked crazy day at work & is still working past midnight when someone reminds him (like a text from liv or something idk) that it was her birthday & he feels like shit/races home and eventual fluff?? </p><p>word count: 391</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday (RAFAEL BARBA)

It wasn’t his fault, it really wasn’t.

Rafael remembered your birthday, he really did. He remembered it right up to eleven thirty, when one of his witnesses was found half dead in a homeless shelter, too coked out to remember his name.

Then Rafael forgot.

And then it was midnight and he was exhausted. Olivia was running over the details when she looked up, eyebrows raised. “Hey, didn’t you have plans for tonight?” And Rafael’s heart fell to his ass before he stood angrily.

“Shit,” He snarled, “I’ve got to go.” He didn’t wait for Olivia to say anything and he rushed out the door. He cursed himself the whole way to your apartment, the whole way up the six flights to your door and the entire time he waited for you to answer the door. When you did, he was quick to speak.

“Lo siento, mi amor. I am so sorry, my tesoro.” He rushed out before he kissed you, not even recognizing the surprise on your face. He took you into his arms and shut your door behind him. “I remembered, but my witness. He overdosed and there’s red tape and there’s paperwork, mi tesoro, lo siento mucho.” You shook your head and held Rafael back by his biceps.

“Not that I don’t enjoy you proclaiming your love for me, ‘Fael, but what on Earth are you talking about?” He kissed you once more.

“Isn’t it your birthday today? Have I gotten the date wrong?” You looked toward the calendar and gasped.

“What the hell!” You laughed, “I forgot my own birthday!” Rafael took a moment to process what you meant, but the laughter on your face clued him into the fact that you weren’t angry at him, nor had you even thought of your own birth on that day, “I was sitting up so we could go to dinner together for the first time in months.”  
  


He kissed you once more. “I feel like shit,” He confessed, “For forgetting your birthday.” You looked at him for a moment before snorting and leading him toward the bedroom, where you were once sleeping.

“‘Fael, you can’t feel bad when I forgot.” He chuckled and kissed the back of your neck as he undressed for bed.

“We’ll go out tomorrow. I’ll take the day off and even rent a hotel room.”


End file.
